


Z-FORCE

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Explicit Language, F/M, Genosha, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Superpowers, Violence, Zombie Hunters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Who are you gonna call when it comes to threats and dangers from.... ZOMBIES?Here's your answer... Call the Z-FORCE!AU, Resident Evil game-verse & iZombie crossoverFULL SUMMARY AND MORE INSIDE!





	Z-FORCE

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just preview/spoilers of another new story. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

STORY TITLE:

**Z-FORCE** by  **MYSTICWRITER3018 (DARKFIRENYX)**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

You have the police who deals with criminals, you have the army and navy who deals with terrorists…but who are the forces that will fight and protect you…against ZOMBIES?!

Here’s your answer…I present to you…the Z-FORCE!

Read this amazing fan-fic story about zombies who dedicated their lives into protecting humans against the zombie enemies and prevent the world from falling into the threat of the zombie apocalypse, while keeping themselves secret by hiding in plain sight amongst humanity, by disguising themselves as normal humans.

AU, Resident Evil x iZombie crossover.  RE Movie-verse and Game-verse.

RATED FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND EXPLICIT CONTENT.

 

STORY GUIDE:

Words “Words” - normal; English

_ Words  _ \- italics; thoughts

**_“Words”_ ** \- bold italics; other languages

_ NORMAL VISIONS Words “Words” _ \- italics; normal memories, flashbacks

**Z-VISIONS Words “Words”** \- bold; Z-visions, memories, flashbacks

**((Words))** \- bold; com-link, tech-talk

**WORDS** \- capital bold; news, song lyrics, written word

 

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

I was inspired into making and writing this fan-fiction story when I watched my favorite Resident Evil movies and the TV Episodes/series “iZombie”.  It gave me an idea upon imagining on combining the two and made me think on what if that there was a secret force that deals against zombies and zombie threats and the like.  With some and a few ideas from others, it completely inspired me into writing this amazing fic that I’m sure that you will really love reading!

This story will have pictures posted in it, to show you who I’m portraying the characters of my story.  They will all be posted only in AO3 / ARCHIVEOFOUROWN(DOT)ORG. Look for MYSTICWRITER3018.

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, IZOMBIE, CHARACTERS, EVERYTHING AND ALL OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY, THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.  NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!**

 

STORY TAGS:

Resident Evil Movie-verse, Resident Evil Game-verse, Romance, Adventure, Action, Science Fiction, Zombies, Mutated Zombies, Secret Society, Secret Conspiracy, Advanced Hi-tech Gadgets and Weapons, Sci-Fi Gadgets and Weapons, Super Zombie Soldiers, Secret Identity, Hidden Zombie-land, Zombie Genosha

 

**Below are pictures posted for my story**

My OC - Main character,

Z-Force Agent Evelyn Knight / Eve

 

Albert Wesker - partner to OC Eve

 

Author's Notes:

I will post my story soon. I hope you'll like it! 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview for my new story, i will be post soon. I hope you'll like it!


End file.
